


For Your Eyes Only

by ariapassionflower01



Category: Britney Spears (Musician), Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: F/M, PWP, S&M, could be au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britney knows he's always watching when she performs but now she has to please him when he is the only audience</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> This my only Britney fic, brought on by my obsession of Michael and therefore my viewing of their "The Way You Make Me Feel" performance, which was amazing by my standards. Behold, my offering to the Queen of Pop! RIP Michael

She knew he would be there waiting for her. He was always there, watching, listening, silently. She could never see him in the crowd, but he knew every single detail of what she did, and he remembered everything.  
Britney's mind was already beyond the stadium when she left the stage. She could still hear the music playing loudly and the cheering of the fans but she couldn't think about the high of performing. She could only think of about the high of his approval and praise.  
One of the crew met her with a flashlight as she stepped offstage. It was Conrad, her personal bodyguard. Sensing her tension, he said to her, “He's here.”  
She looked over quickly at him. “He is?” She felt her heart begin to pound quickly, feeling a bit lightheaded.  
He nodded and smiled, “He's pleased.”  
Britney swallowed, nervous butterflies welling up in her stomach despite Conrad's words. “Where is he?” She asked, struggling to breathe.  
“In the limo.” Conrad replied.  
“Let's go. Quick.” She said, walking ahead of him. She was still wearing her purple, diamond studded bikini outfit from her last performance but she didn't care. She wanted to get to him as quickly as possible. She wanted to hear his voice whispering in her ear, his long, soft fingers stroking her flesh...  
Conrad followed her, taking the lead as they took the route that they had planned to take them to her limo. When they reached the long, black car Britney felt her heartbeat really go into high gear. Her legs felt weak as she stepped up to the door. The windows were completely tinted and she was unable to see him inside.  
“Did he say anything to you?” Britney asked, Conrad.  
“No, but I can tell.” Conrad said. “You performed well tonight.”  
Britney nodded. Conrad was a reliable person when it came to judging someone's thoughts but this was different. This was him. This was more important than anyone else.  
Britney grabbed the door handle, trying to be confidant. He did not approve of fear.  
She pulled the door open and slid inside. The cool leather of the seats caressed her bared flesh as the door shut behind her.  
He was across from her. He sat in the middle of the seat, staring at her with those deep dark eyes. His long dark hair fell in waves to his shoulders and he was wearing a black and gold suit. The pants, shirt, and jacket were black, but a gold stripe trailed down the sides of his legs. A vest beneath the jacket and the brooch at his throat were also gold. His makeup was a bronze hue and his eyes were shaded with a dark eye shadow and black eyeliner and mascara. A slight smile pulled at his lips.  
Britney sat on the edge of the seat, her eyes wide, her fingers gripping leather.  
“Britney.” He spoke her name and she felt a shudder ride down her spine. He stared at her intensely for another few seconds, making her squirm, before he asked quietly, “How do you feel about tonight's performance?”  
He always asked her how she thought she did before he gave his own opinion. She hated it because she didn't know what he thought, and whether her opinion was the same as his. What if she said the wrong thing? She had before.  
“Um..” She whispered. “It... it was good... I guess.” She stuttered.  
A slight frown pulled at his brows. “What did I say about speaking confidently?”  
Britney kicked herself inside, and lifted her chin a notch. She forced the steel into her voice, repeating, “I think it was good, sir.”  
A small smile graced his lips. “Good.”  
Britney frowned when he didn't go on. She wanted to know what he thought of it himself. He let several seconds pass before he said, “I'm pleased.”  
She let out a deep breath, trying not to act giddy. She gave a short, gracious smile, lowering her eyes to the floor. “Thank you, sir.” She whispered, her heart pounding. She knew he would reward her tonight, and the very thought sent warmth spiraling through her stomach.  
He let silence permeate the limo once more for a few moments before, said, his voice low, “Come here.”  
Her breathing came quickly as she moved off of the seat and quickly went to kneel in front of him. He slid long, perfect fingers behind her head, drawing her to him. She looked up at him, her brown eyes wide as she waited for his next command.  
He lifted his other hand to stroke her cheek as his dark eyes seared her. His fingers gripped her hair hard, pulling her closer to him, until his lips brushed hers, teasingly. Her breathing faltered as his fingers slid down to pull at her bra strap. “Take this off.” He whispered against her mouth.  
Britney's hands quivered as she reached behind herself to loose the hooks. She fumbled with it for several seconds, becoming too aroused to make much use of her hands. Finally, she was able to release the restraint and he slid it down her arms, tossing it away. He slowly brought his hand to her breast, his warm palm hovering for a moment, before he cupped the flesh. She shuddered against him as his long fingers surrounded the supple mound. She felt his own breath waver as he squeezed slowly, then began to massage.  
Britney moaned, her hands sliding up to grip his thighs. She felt the muscles clench beneath her palms and she wanted to push them apart and put her mouth on him. But he never allowed her to do so of her own will. He was the teacher and she was the student. She only did what he instructed.  
He massaged his hand harder against her, pressing the heel of his hand into her nipple. She writhed against him, her fingernails sinking into his thighs through his expensive trousers. He pulled her back towards him before drawing his hand back to touch her nipple. He stroked, then began to pinch, softly at first, then harder.  
“Michael!” His name burst from her lips as he tugged and manipulated the flesh.  
He pulled her back slightly to look into her eyes. She whimpered at his dark gaze, whispering, pleadingly, “Michael, please...”  
He lifted his hand to press his finger against her lips, giving her breast a slight reprieve. “Hush.” He said, quietly.  
She lowered her eyes, and whispered, “Yes, sir.”  
She bit her lip when she felt his fingers tickling her flat, toned stomach, trailing downwards. She stayed still, her breath caught in her throat as his fingertips teased the edge of her panties.  
“I'm going to touch you.” He whispered, causing pleasure to knife through her stomach. “Would you like that?”  
“Yes, sir.” She answered quickly.  
“Good.” He murmured, sliding his fingers beneath her panties and drawing the damp cloth down to allow his hand access. She gripped his thighs again as he stripped her of her last piece of clothing. He brought his hand back up, his fingers dipped between her legs, to massage the soft, sensitive flesh.  
“Ooohhh.” Britney moaned, her eyes slamming shut as immediate pleasure washed over her. He massaged her for several long seconds before he let up the pressure. She relaxed but her center was throbbing already, and she could feel the blood rushing through her head. She knew it wouldn't take long for him to make her come.  
He cupped her once more, but this time drew his middle finger over her, parting her slick folds. Her legs quivered as he soaked his fingertip in her wetness. He slid his finger over her slowly, all the way up to her clit. She nearly rose off the floor as his finger grazed the already swollen flesh.  
“Oh, God...” She whispered, her mind ravenous for the pleasure despite the fact that he had only begun to touch her.  
His hand drew back for a single moment before she felt his fingers search for her entrance. He pressed one finger against her as he drew her close to him. His breath washed over her ear as he whispered, “This is what I do for you when you please me.” He suddenly breached her, pushing his finger into her hot, tight entrance.  
“Oh my God, Michael!” She cried out as he ground the upper part of his finger against her clit. He jerked his finger inside her, causing her to writhe against his hold. “Michael, please!” She was begging already, her mind racing ahead to the end, the fulfillment.  
He fit another finger inside her, the two sinking deep into her hot wetness. Her muscles quivered about them as he stroked inside her, heightening each sensation with a skillful touch.  
“Do you want to come for me, Britney?” He whispered.  
She quavered against the grip of his fingers in her hair, whispering, “Yes, yes, please.”  
He removed his fingers from her and moved his hands, one underneath her arm and the other, under her leg. He pulled her up, lying her across the seat of the limo. He knelt over her, his eyes burning as his scorching gaze slid down her breasts, and stomach, and between her legs. She stared up at him, biting at her lip as he assessed her body. She wanted to say something to urge him to move faster, to touch her, but her tongue was frozen.  
Finally, he reached out, his palm grazing her knee. “Spread.” He said softly.  
Britney felt a groan well up in her throat as she let her legs fall apart, her muscles going slack at his request.  
His palm moved down her thigh, barely touching her flesh, only enough to tease her. She squeezed her eyes shut, her fingers sliding over the smooth, leather cushion, seeking purchase. She felt his fingers brush her sex and her back arched, her painted, glossy nails sinking into the cushions.  
She heard the leather creak softly and she opened her eyes to see his head dipping between her legs. She let her head fall back against the seat, letting out a moan. She drew in a sharp breath when she felt his hot breath against her.  
He snaked his arm underneath her leg to place his hand at her lower back, just above her buttock. He pulled her closer to him, his breaths rushing heavily against her heated and aching flesh. A strangled moan left her throat when she felt his touch press against her. He pressed it there for a moment before she felt it slide up, the tip of his tongue parting her, laying her wet folds open to his pleasuring.  
“Michael..” She gasped.  
He pressed his tongue against her again, delving deeper this time. He found her entrance, and teased the tip of his tongue just inside. Her legs drew taut around him with the sensation. When he suddenly swept his tongue upward, touching her clit for a single second, her muscles clenched even further.  
He drew his tongue back, whispering, “Spread, Britney.”  
She moaned, trying to force her muscles to relax with a the barrage of sensations still washing over her.  
“Britney,” He repeated, his voice louder this time, “Spread or I will punish instead of please you.”  
“Yes, sir.” She whispered, her voice barely audible as she moved her legs apart once more.  
“Good girl.” He murmured, his voice soft again as he stroked the inside of her thigh. His mouth moved back to her center which clenched deliciously as she felt his mouth hover near. She could feel the arousal throbbing through her, the wetness rushing to meet his lips and tongue.  
“You taste wonderful.” He whispered right before his tongue pleasured her once more. Her hips rose against his mouth as his tongue plunged fully into her, his lips capturing her feminine lips in an erotic kiss. He sucked hard, his tongue curling inside her over and over again. She could feel his lips and teeth grazing her clit, sending her pleasure to new heights.  
She felt his hand at her back slide beneath her, gripping her taut buttock, the other hand joining, as he ground her hard against his mouth. His mouth punishingly tasted her as their need for each other grew.  
His tongue retreated as he began to use his teeth on her, biting at each feminine lip, coming close to her clit each time.  
Her hips moved up against his mouth without his urging now, but his hand stayed with her, his strong fingers gripping the flesh, squeezing and fondling.  
Her eyes could barely stay open as each wave of pleasure caused them to squeeze shut.  
She cried out, her back arching sharply as his teeth finally reached her clit. He sucked the flesh into his mouth, his tongue returning to aid in her pleasuring. The pull of his suck made the muscles deep inside her clench each time and she could feel herself on the edge of coming.  
She gasped when she felt his fingers between her legs, slipping into her. Two digits pressed into her beneath his mouth, stroking inside her and only adding to the pleasure that was steadily building.  
“Michael, oh god, please!” She began to moan, her hips undulating against his fingers and mouth. The need tore at her mind, her entire being begging for the onslaught of the orgasm. She wanted it so badly; she wanted him.  
She could barely breath by the time she felt the pleasure spike. It hit her suddenly, although she had been begging for it. The pleasure burned straight through her, seizing each muscle in its own personal bond. For a moment, she couldn't cry out. She could barely move. Then suddenly, her body broke free, bucking hard against him like and unbroken filly. The cries that had previously been suppressed tore from her throat as the orgasm shuddered through her, shattering everything into a million pieces while simultaneously completing her. Long spasms rocked her until at last, she collapsed against the seat, her perspiring skin sticking to the leather seats.  
He sat up from between her legs, his lips wet with her arousal. He appeared pleased.  
He held out a hand to her and when she took it, he pulled her into a sitting position.  
“Dress.” He ordered, as brusque as ever. “We'll be home soon.”  
Britney followed his orders, her center still throbbing from the recent orgasm. She wished that he would press his manhood into her, and complete the ache that always resided deep inside her after they had intercourse.  
She put on what little clothes she had originally been wearing, glancing over at him where he sat, looking out the window. She smirked silently at the rise of his pants.  
“What are you laughing about?” He asked, quietly.  
Britney's half-smile quickly dropped as she felt as if she'd been caught. “Nothing, sir.” She said, politely.  
He didn't respond.  
Britney took her seat across from him and looked out the window to see familiar surroundings. They were almost back at Michael's large, old mansion. The ride seemed short with his pleasuring of her.  
When they pulled up, Michael quickly pushed the door open, and ordered, “Come.” He held out his hand and pulled her after him. He was trying to control his need but she could see the urgency shining through his guarded gaze.  
He pulled her after him, up the steps and to the front door. Once they were inside, her nearly dragged her up the winding staircase to his bedroom on the top floor. He quickly found the room and pushed the door open. As soon as they were inside, he slammed her up against the wall, his mouth covering hers. The taste of her arousal was still on his tongue and it melded with the taste of his saliva. He ravaged her mouth, hardly letting her respond. His fingers slid up her back, finding the strap of her bra and swiftly opeing it. He tossed the garment aside for the second time that night and quickly moved to her panties. He pushed them away from her hips and she kicked them off along with her shoes.  
When he drew back, he was breathing hard. “Go lie on the bed.” He ordered. He let her away from the wall, quickly beginning to undress as he watched her go. He slid out of the jacket and vest, quickly unbuttoning his shirt as she laid down on the bed. She wanted to get back up and help him but he had told her what to do and she knew better than to disobey.  
He tossed the suit in a pile, leaving the expensive outfit to wrinkle. He stalked towards her in his boxer briefs, his manhood barely restrained. He knelt on the bed between her legs, and held out a hand, “Sit up.” He ordered.  
She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up so that she was sitting directly in front of him, her face in line with his stomach.  
“Take them off.” He gestured to the boxers briefs.  
Britney's heart kicked into higher gear. She was pleased with herself for pleasing him enough for him to let her do this.  
She lifted her hands, her palms hovering over his hips before she touched his flesh. She stroked her fingers over his love handles, watching him as he drew in a deep breath.  
“Britney..” His voice quavered slightly, and she tickled her fingers along his stomach, just above the waistband of the boxers. She felt the muscles contract sharply and he brought up a hand to grip a thick lock of her hair. “Britney.” His voice was stronger this time. “Take them off.”  
Britney wanted to keep touching and teasing him but she acquiesced, sliding her fingers down to tug the boxers down. She pulled them down slowly, releasing his aroused cock in a drawn-out unveiling. When they were over his hips, she pushed them down his thighs and brought her hands up to his cock. She rubbed him softly with both hands, feeling the flesh swell further in her palms. She heard him moan quietly, his fingers gripping her hair harder than before. His other hand rose to take a hold of her jaw, jerking her closer to him.  
“Open your mouth.” He ordered, obviously unable to take her slow pleasuring.  
Britney parted her lips, leaning forward as he pulled to take him in her mouth. As soon as her lips surrounded him, he let out a long moan, his body quavering against her. Britney tightened her mouth around him, taking him in a slow suck.  
“Oh, God.” He whispered.  
She drew her mouth back to swirl her tongue around his tip before drawing it up underneath him. He shuddered against her, and she slid her hands up to his hips, pulling him forward against her as she impaled him into her mouth once more.  
“Britney...” Her name was a thin whisper on his lips, her breaths coming heavily now. She slid her hands down to grip his buttocks, scraping her nails over the flesh until he moaned aloud. “Britney, please, no.” He whispered as she dipped her fingers between the rounded mounds of flesh. His hips jerked against her mouth, only forcing his cock deeper into her mouth where she began to suck him harder than before. He moaned, writhing between her pleasuring mouth and her probing fingers.  
Pleasure went through her as she realized that she was holding a certain amount of power over him and she didn't want to give it up.  
She kept one hand on his buttock and moved the other around to slid up between his thighs. He let out a high cry as her fingers found his testicles.  
“B-brit...Britney...” He moaned, his words strangled.  
She kept him in her mouth and began to stroke her tongue underneath him, lathering him in her saliva. At the same time, she cupped his testicles, rubbing them with her thumb. His hips began to quavering grind against her mouth as his control receded. She wanted to smile but she kept her lips tight about him as he pushed his cock in and out of her mouth of his own will now. She gripped his buttock harder, forcing him against her despite his willing thrusting.  
“Britney, no.” He groaned, unable to do much more than give weak commands.  
The sudden urge to push him back and pleasure him without his orders came over her as he gripped her hair weakly in an effort to control her movements.  
She lifted her hand from his testicles, and placed it firmly against his chest. She pushed hard and gripped his buttock to pull him down. He fell back on the bed, the pleasure too overwhelming for him to stop her.  
“Britney...” He began to protest.  
She kept her hand on his chest, tossed his boxers out of the way, and pushed his leg apart with the other. She pinned one knee to the bed, forcing his legs open. He arched and writhed against her as he tried to escape her torturous pleasure.  
She took him deeper in her mouth, her tongue and lips working over him faster. She sucked on him for long seconds as he slowly began to stop fighting her. For a moment he lay still and immobile as she drew him in and out of her mouth before his hips hesitantly began to move up against her. She moved her hand away from his thigh slowly to test his full willingness. He legs stayed parted. The power swelled within her and she drew her mouth back, whispering to him, “Open, stay open.” She glanced up at him to see him staring hard at the ceiling, his chest rising and falling sharply. She moved her hand up between his legs, finding his testicles once more. His brows drew together and he gripped the sheets hard. His hips rose slightly against her, but he didn't make a sound. His thighs strained, but he kept his legs spread.  
She moved her mouth close to his aroused cock, breathing lightly on the wet, sensitive flesh. He quavered beneath her, his hips moving up slightly, searching for her mouth. She moved back, not letting him take control of the situation.  
She drew her fingers over his testicles, and whispering, “Do you want to come?”  
His body stiffened as she spoke the words to him that he had said so many times to her.  
“Britney.” He whispered.  
“Do you?” she asked, drawing her finger down beneath his testicles and between his buttocks.  
A soft moan filtered through his lips and his body strained against her once more.  
She pressed her fingers deeper until he rose from the bed, a cry leaving his throat.  
“I will do this until you tell me.” She told him, jerking her fingers into him.  
“Oh my God.” He moaned, his muscles contracting about her fingers.  
“Do you want to come, Michael?” She asked, her fingers probing inside him until he writhed.  
“Y-yes, yes, please.” He moaned. “Please, stop.”  
“Good.” She whispered, sliding her fingers from him. He relaxed against the bed, obviously glad that the torture was over; however, his cock was still hard and erect despite his dislike of her pleasuring.  
“Now, do you want me to suck you?” She asked, sliding her finger back up to the underside of his cock. “Or do you want me to fuck you?”  
“Britney.” He moaned, the sound tortured and pleading.  
“Answer me.” She ordered.  
He didn't say anything for a moment, his chest rising and falling steadily, as he contemplated his choices.  
She slid her fingers back down, threatening him with the same torture as before.  
“Britney, no!” He cried, his body sliding away from her.  
She pounced back upon him, straddling his hips and pressing and her forearm against his chest to hold him down. He looked up at her with wide, dark eyes – a look she had never seen before. His chest pressed up against her arm as he breathed hard. He swallowed hard as she gazed down at him with cool, blue eyes.  
“P-please...” He whispered, biting his lip for a moment. “Please... fuck me.” He whispered, a flush appearing on his cheeks as begged her to give him the orgasm.  
She leaned back, standing up on her knees. She gazed down at him while she slid her hand down between her own legs. His eyes widened as she rubbed her fingertips over herself, parting herself and massaging her tight entrance and clit. She was already wet from his pleasuring of her in the limo and then her takeover here in the bedroom. She closed her eyes as the pleasure seared her. She was tempted to make him watch her touch herself until she climaxed but she forced herself to stop after she was sufficiently aroused.  
She opened her eyes and look down at him to find his lips parted, his expression dazed.  
She leaned down once more, sliding her body down until her center was above his cock. He lifted his hands slowly to grip her hips as she pressed her center against his tip. She forced herself to keep control as she pushed his long, thick cock into her. She let out a moan as she felt him stretch her, the heavy pressure of his cock resting low in her stomach. She sat up, letting him slide into her even further. She groaned, her muscles squeezing about him as she began to grind against him.  
His fingers gripped her hips harder, guiding her up and down on his cock. He tilted her hips against him, causing the base of his cock to rub against her clit. She cried out, her hands flying down to chest for support. Her eyes squeezed shut as he repeated the action and ground his own hips against her this time, exacerbating the pleasure. Her heart began to pound as she felt the pleasure closing in quickly.  
Her eyes flew open when, suddenly, she felt her world tilt. She felt her back hit the mattress right before she realized what had happened. Before she could think to retaliate, he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head, sufficiently holding her down.  
“Michael!” She cried out.  
He shifted his hips in a faster motion, driving into her hard and fast. “Don't ever do that again.” He growled to her, punctuating each word with a quick thrust of his hips.  
Her seizure of power quickly fell. She felt the headiness of her control quickly dissipating as he slammed hard into her, causing a hint of pain to wash over her. Her next thought was to wonder what had come over her. After that came the thought of what he was going to do to her.  
He released one of her arms to grab her face, forcing her eyes to meet his. “Do not come until I say. Do you hear me?” He said, his voice low.  
She tried to nod as he continued his driving force into her, his fingers digging into her jaw.  
She felt him rubbing against her and the muscles deep in her stomach clenched. She tried to ward off the waves of pleasure, knowing that if she came without his saying so that he would be more upset than he already was.  
She lay still beneath him, fighting off the pleasure that was creeping closer. Suddenly, she wished she wouldn't have pleasured herself in front of him.  
At last, when she thought she could stand it anymore, she felt him ejaculate inside her. His body shuddered against her, his fingers gripping her arms until they ached. He lowered his head against her shoulder, muffling moans off pleasure into her flesh.  
Britney felt his hot wetness inside her but her body still throbbed with need. Her mind spun, confused by the intrusion of his manhood, yet still feeling the unfulfilled desire.  
He slid away from her, breathing hard. He knelt between her legs for a few long seconds as his strength returned. At last, he look up at her through a several strands of his disheveled, dark hair. His eyes were black as coal beneath the disapproving curve of his brows. Britney swallowed hard.  
“Sit up.” He ordered, holding out his hand to her. She took it and her pulled her up. And ache went through her with the motion, a result of his hard fucking and her lack of climax. He took her by the chin, lifting her eyes to meet his. “ What have I always told you?” He asked, calmly.  
“That...” She began, her voice barely audible.  
“Speak up.” He ordered.  
“That you're the teacher and I'm the student.” She said more loudly than before, but still hesitantly.  
“Say that again.” He said, his voice holding a hint of sarcasm.  
Britney felt her face redden. “You're the teacher and I'm the student.” She whispered.  
“Good.” He released her chin. “Now lie on your stomach.”  
Britney wanted to beg him not to but she knew it would do no good. She slowly did as she was told and moved onto her stomach with her legs on either side of him. She pressed her cheek against the mattress and bit at her lip, the muscles in her stomach clenching over and over again with apprehension, yet also anticipation.  
She felt the bed shift and she glanced over to see him climbing off the bed. She couldn't help but watch his glorious, naked body as he walked to his pile of clothing. He bent and found his pants. He turned to look at her as he yanked the belt from the loops. She swallowed hard. The belt was only half an inch thick and golden, decorated with black, sparkling studs.  
He pinned her with a dark look from across the room as he folded the belt in half in one hand and sauntered back to the bed. Britney quickly looked away, her heart pounding. Farther down, her core throbbed. She could squeezed her eyes shut, an image of him striking her with the belt flashing across her mind. She gasped softly, trying to ban the scenario from her mind, although she knew it would soon be reality. How had she thought that she would ever get away with pulling such a stunt?  
He climbed back onto the bed, between her legs, and leaned over her to whisper in her ear. His hot flesh was pressed against hers, his cock already hard once more against her buttock, as his voice said, soft and low, “Spread your legs.”  
Britney groaned quietly. Her center was already aching, first from his punishing rhythm, and then from unsated arousal which was quickly mounting. She slowly moved her legs apart, feeling his ever hardening cock press between her buttocks.  
“Wider.” He ordered and she bit back another pitiful moan.  
Pressing her mouth against the sheets, she inched her legs apart further. Her heart lurched in her chest when she felt his tip rubbing further down, almost at her entrance.  
“Good.” He murmured. She felt one hand move down to the back of her thigh, gripping just under buttock. He squeezed the flesh, forcing her legs open another inch. “I want you just like this.” He told her quietly.  
Barely able to breathe, Britney whispered weakly, “Yes, sir.”  
“I want you to open...vulnerable...obedient... when I punish you.” He went on, causing her heart to thud heavily with each word. “I want this to sting you. Tell me why.”  
Britney could barely think to answer with the implication of what he had just said, but somehow she forced her lips and tongue to cooperate. “T-to punish me.”  
“Why?” He pushed.  
“S-so I won't...” She licked her lips and told her mouth to form the words. “Won't do...that again.” She finished weakly.  
“Why?” He repeated.  
“B-because... you're the teacher and... and I'm the student.” She answered quietly, her entire body burning now.  
“Good.” He murmured. She felt his fingers slide up from her thigh, his fingertips almost touching her entrance. A whine rose up in her throat, her hips lifting against his, digging his erection harder into her.  
He drew back suddenly, taking the arousing sensations with him.  
She couldn't even open her eyes now as he shifted into position next to her. Her body quivered and she wanted to draw her legs together. The position was almost too much to bear, especially when she only had inklings of his intentions.  
She felt one hand on her buttock, brushing lightly. His next words were a harsh comparison although he spoke them softly. “If you ever....ever do that again, I will make it hurt worse than this.” He said, then added, “I promise.”  
Britney nodded against the mattress, unable to say anything.  
He suddenly struck her with the belt, the black studs biting into her flesh with a vengeance. Her buttocks burned with the first spanking and she gasped against the mattress. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth, muffling a moan that followed the gasp of shock.  
He whipped her again, deliberately, making the pain burn deeper into her flesh. She wanted to crawl away from him, but his other hand was pressed against her lower back, pinning her to the bed.  
He paused for a few seconds between each spanking, as if to test her pain level. On the fifth spanking, he whispered to her. “Open you mouth, Britney. I want to hear you.”  
She groaned quietly, pulling her hand away from her mouth. “Michael, please...” She immediately pleaded, although she knew it would do no good.  
He hit her again, and she cried out, feeling tears sting her eyes now.  
“Does it hurt?” He questioned.  
“Yes... yes, sir.” She answered, her voice barely audible.  
“Good.” He said right before he hit her again. She jerked beneath his hand, and hid her face in the sheets. She wished that he would stop punishing her. The belt certainly hurt, but she could also feel her center throbbing, even harder than before. She felt as if she had sufficiently learned her lesson by now, but she knew that he wouldn't stop until he felt that she had been properly disciplined.  
He paused and a sudden sense of dread went through her.  
“Now,” He whispered, his palm moving down to stroke her punished buttocks. She bit down on her lip when she felt his fingers slide between them and then down. She held her breath, willing him in her mind to touch her. Pleasure streaked through her when she felt his fingers part her soaked folds. He rubbed her softly and more wetness gushed onto his fingertips from her aching and willing body.  
“I need you to be open for this.” He told her.  
Her pleasure screeched to a halt. What did that mean? What was this?  
He continued to massage her, saying, “I'm going to hit here you, and its going to hurt. Very much.”  
Britney's mind spun. She couldn't think. Her heart was pounding heavily and she felt as if a weight were sitting on her chest.  
“I'm going to hit you to punish you but I promise that it will arouse you.” He went on, his voice calm and informative, while also sounding low and dark. “Do you understand?  
“Yes, sir.” Britney's whispered weakly.  
“Good.” He drew his hand back and she squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that her next punishment was coming.  
He hit her suddenly, striking her taut entrance and also between her buttocks. Pain seared through her as the little black studs struck her, making her flesh throb in a new way. A cry leapt from her throat as the aftermath of the first strike burned through her. He paused, waiting until pain of the first whipping had somewhat ceased.  
He hit her again, whipping her in almost exactly the same place. She moaned, bringing her arm up to cover her face. She wanted to pull her legs together now more than ever.  
When he struck her a third time, her legs inched together slightly as her body tensed.  
“Open.” He reminded her, his hand drifting down to guide her legs apart once more.  
“Michael, please.” She moaned. “Please, I won't do it again. I promise.”  
“Shh, that's not good enough.” He told her softly. “I'm going to punish you until you come.”  
Alarm washed over her. He was going to make her come with the belt? Britney let out a louder moan at the prospect, squeezing her arm tighter over her face.  
“How does it feel right now?” He asked.  
“It hurts.” She whimpered.  
“But you're wet.” He told her. He reached down once more to touch her, his fingers grazing the tender, aching flesh. She moaned, pleasure mixed with pain making her muscles deep inside clench. He teased her entrance, rubbing around it until she cried out.  
“Michael, please!”  
“No, no.” He drew his hand back and she felt her bit of hope fall to the ground. He had said that he would make her come with the belt; he wouldn't have it any other way now.  
His hand pressed against her back again and she tensed, waiting.  
He spanked her center once more, more of the tender flesh surrendering to the sting of the belt. She resisted the urge to pull her legs together again. She knew that if she simply did as he said that the punishment would be over more quickly.  
He hit her three more times before he drew back. Britney lifted her arm from her eyes, confused. She hadn't come yet. Why was he stopping?  
“Turn over.” He ordered.  
Britney didn't question him although her mind was turning in circles. Her center throbbed as she slowly turned onto her back. He slid between her legs, and took her by the knee. “Spread.” He ordered. He pushed her legs apart once more and Britney inwardly groaned. The punishment wasn't over.  
“I'm going to whip your clitoris now.” He told her, looking down at her with intensely black, deep eyes. “It's going to make you come.”  
She nodded up at him, her breath all but gone. She didn't know how she was going to survive these next few minutes.  
“How does it feel right now?” He asked softly.  
She swallowed and forced herself to speak. “It hurts, but... it feels good.” She felt heat rush to her face with admission.  
“Good.” He slid his hand between her legs for the third time during the punishment and she almost wished that he wouldn't tease her with the touch of his fingers. He rubbed her softly and she saw the pleasure flicker across his face as he whispered, “You're so wet.” She lifted her hips slightly against his hand, urging him to push his fingers into her. She could feel him wanting to force them into her. She could see it in his eyes that he wanted to fuck her hard with his fingers and make it hurt just as much as the belt.  
“Do you want my fingers in you when I hit you?” He asked quietly.  
She nodded quickly. “Yes, sir, please.”  
As soon as the words were out of her mouth, he slammed his fingers into her. Her body lifted off the bed and he struck her suddenly with the belt, hitting her square on her clitoris. She cried out, pleasure tearing through her. With his fingers inside her and the belt striking her, she knew she wouldn't last long. He pumped his fingers hard inside her as the sting of the belt burned into her clit. He gave another hard thrust and whipped the sensitive flesh at the same time. Another wave of pleasure washed over and she writhed beneath him. She was so close to the climax; the need was almost unbearable. Again, he repeated the process, probing his fingers inside her before giving one hard thrust and a spanking with the belt.  
“Michael, oh my God, Michael!” She cried, every muscles in her lower stomach clenching deliciously.  
“Do you want to come?” He asked, forcing a third finger into her and pushing them deep.  
“Yes, yes, please!” She begged, her hips lifting up, almost an offering to his belt. He struck her clit, harder than before and she writhed, almost tearing away from him as a stronger wave of pain and pleasure engulfed her. She knew that if he hit her one more time like that that she would come.  
He massaged her with his three fingers, each thrust determined and deliberate.  
“Michael, please!” She was nearly screaming, begging for the punishment that she had abhorred only a few minutes ago.  
His fingers thrust into her faster now and he whipped her hard with the belt. This time, he didn't stop at one. He struck her rapidly, three more times and she came, the intense pleasure swooping down upon her. Every muscle in her body clenched and her back arched off the bed. Her mouth stretched open in a long cry that emitted after the first wave of the orgasm washed over her. Her body bucked hard against him, pushing his fingers deeper into her. She could feel her muscles squeezing tightly around the digits, only exacerbating the pleasure. Her legs squeezed shut as her muscles contracted, trapping his hand between her legs.  
When she didn't think she could give any more, she felt him push her legs apart again. Before she could think, she felt him strike her swollen clit with the belt one more time. Pleasure crashed over her, causing one last intense orgasmic shudder to seize her body.  
At last, she collapsed against the bed, her body throbbing with pain and pleasure.  
His fingers slid from her and he tossed the belt to the side. He leaned over her, stretching his body on top of her. She could feel his erection pressing hard against her stomach as he whispered, “Will you ever do that again?  
She shook her head weakly.  
“How does it feel?” He asked.  
“It hurts.” She whispered, feeling ache sear into her in the aftermath of punishment.  
“Good.” He kissed her forehead. “I want it to.”  
She felt his hand slide down between her legs, stroking her pained center gently. She closed her eyes, her hand coming up to grip his arm. The muscles flexed with each stroke of his hand. After a few moments, she felt the pleasure return and she titled her hips up against his hand.  
“God, I want of fuck you.” He whispered, his breaths coming heavily against her cheek.  
Britney felt her heart pound. She couldn't imagine how his aroused and thrusting cock would feel inside her after the punishment of the belt.  
He fingers stroked her harder, his middle finger sliding into her entrance. “You're so wet.” He whispered. She planted one foot on the bed, lifting and grinding her hips up against his hand.  
“I want you.” She whispered, gripping his arm harder.  
He lowered his head, his breath washing over her breast. She moaned, lifting her other hand to grip his long, dark strands of hair. His lips surrounded her nipple in a hot, moist prison and she gripped his hair hard, holding his mouth to her breast as his fingers continued to stroke her. He began to suckle her and she squirmed against him, feeling wetness flood her center.  
“That's it, baby.” He murmured against her wet nipple. “Give it to me.”  
“Michael, please,” She whispered, “I want you inside me.”  
He let out a low moan, his fingers stilling against her. They suddenly slid away from her center and around to grip her buttock which was still aching from the spanking. She felt his tip press against her punished center and she held onto him as he pushed into her. He gripped her buttock and pulled her up against him as he began to thrust into her, long and slow. His breath came deeply and quaveringly against her neck as he ground and thrust against her. She could feel his cock rubbing against her aching clit. The sensitive flesh still stung from the belt but the pressure of his cock against her mixed the pain with pleasure to bring her back to the height of arousal.  
She slid her hand from his arm down his side, gripping first his side and then lower. She found the rounded, muscular flesh of buttock and pulled him against her, the same as he was doing to her. Their bodies met over in over again in a slow, almost torturous rhythm. After the violence of the punishment and her climax, the rhythm he had chosen to take was almost too much to bear. The pleasure welled inside of her slowly and achingly as he primed her. He escorted her to each new level of pleasure with a slow precision that had her writhing and moaning, begging for the end.  
She could feel his desire for the climax in every thrust, each one becoming more labored than the previous. His breaths came more heavily and she could hear him moaning against her chest. He came first, his body clenching on top of her. When he ejaculated into her, the sensation sent her falling over the edge. Heat filled her, his semen and her abundance of arousal. She writhed against him, the waves of pleasure seizing her over and over against until they both collapsed against the sheets.  
He slid off her, and lay beside her for a moment before he pulled her against him, gathering her in his arms against his chest. They lay in silence, breathing together in sync.  
“You did well tonight.” He said softly, his fingers beginning to stroke her hair. “I was pleased.”  
His words of affirmation after the punishment were a soothing balm. She relaxed against him, basking in his praise.  
“I want to see that same passion in your next performance.” He advised, suddenly the teacher again after their passionate tryst.  
“When I think of you,” She whispered, “I don't need to try.”  
He didn't say anything but only pulled her tighter against him.  
Satisfied for the moment, Britney closed her eyes, exhaustion after the tiring performance and then his sexual demands suddenly hitting her with a force. She immediately began to drift, her mind wandering down a well-traveled lane to the very moment when she had first met him and her world changed forever

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, I thrive on comments!


End file.
